The present disclosure relates to a coil electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same.
A coil electronic component or an inductor is one of the components forming an electronic circuit, in addition to a resistor and a condenser, and is commonly formed as a coil wound or printed on a ferrite core with electrodes formed at both terminals, and is used as a component for removing noise, forming an LC resonant circuit, or the like. The inductor may be classified as one of various types, such as a stacked type, a wound type, a thin film type, and the like, according to a shape of a coil.
In the case of a multilayer inductor, a plurality of coil layers are stacked and then pressed to form the multilayer inductor. During pressing, deformation such as a lateral spread of coil patterns, or the like, may occur. When deformation occurring due to a factor such as pressing of a coil pattern, or the like, occurs, DC resistance characteristics and inductance characteristics of a multilayer inductor may be reduced. Such a reduction in characteristics may be further significant in a small inductor.